narutofanon_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Arekkusu
Category:LeKabuto Category:Teru Nara | weapons = Sword }} Arekkusu is a jonin-level shinobi and the pupil of a descendant of uzumaki Naruto's students, who took on their masters' skills, traits and their personality. Arekkusu has also trained under skilled Medical-nin, so he is great at Ninjutsu. Family and Friends Ayaka Haruno Friend/Teammate Shinryū Hyūga Brother/Teammate Kairu Friend/Teammate Kurisu Best friend Teru Nara Old Friend Lightning Release Lightning Release: Shock Canon Technique Lightning Release: Lightning Uprooting Technique Lightning Release: Lightning Armor Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder Fire Release Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique Fire Release: Heat Punch Technique Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique Things about Arekkusu *Arekkusu's dad was Deibiddo and his mom was Mikeira *Arekkusu was born on July 30th 1984 *Arekkusu was born in the Land of Lightning *No his mom died after giving birth to him *His dad was a great ninja he keep the village safe from harms way with the other ninjas Personality things about Arekkusu *His favorite is Ramen (Like Naruto and his friends) *His Favorite drink is a cup of hot tea *His favorite is red *He is a Male *His favorite weapons are kunai and smoke bombs *He controls his anger but if somebody say the wrong thing he will snap *He is scared of losing his friends and teammates *His goal is to become Hokage *Can hit the middle of the target area *His Academic skills are math, geogrophy,and etc *He got a habit are reading books *His hobbies are reading books,training alot,and eating Ramen *He idols are Uchiha Sasuke,Naruto,Neji,Rock Lee,Guy Sensei,Kakashi Sensei,Uchiha itachi,Hidan,Tobi,Madara,Minato Gaara,Kiba,Nine tails,One tails,Two Tails,Three tails,Four tails,Five Tails,Six Tails,Seven Tails,Eight Tails (8 Tails is his moft favorite idol),and Obito,and ect *His least favorite food is anything that is not Ramen *His least favorite drink is anything that is not Tea *His least favorite colors are Blue,Green,purple,pink,brown,and yellow *His least favorite style of clothing is *His least favorite hair style is short hair *He don't have a least favorite weapon he loves all the weapons *His level of seriousness is half and half *Don't make jokes and don't like them at all *His favorite anmials are the tiger,loin,and sharks,hawks,Flacons *His least favorite animals are bears,cats,and robins *Don't have any favorite jokes *His least favorite activitys are Playing ninja,and watching kids *His level of stubbornnessis about 50% *He is really friendly but don't make him mad or he will rip off your head *He is grace under a lot of pressure and will never break no matter what you do to him *His level of wisdom is 100% *His level of indecision is easy Weapons & Other Tools *Katana *Smoke Bombs *Shuriken *Kunai *Food Pills *Paper Bombs Background Arekkusu was a nice guy before he was the Learder of Team 20 He was training with his cousin Kakashi Hatake. Kakashi was teaching he about everything and said he will teach Arekkusu lighting blade some other day, then Arekkusu got word that Kakashi Told him to make a team. In time, Arekkusu was put in charge of a genin team of his own, consisting of Ayaka Haruno, Kairu, and Shinryū Hyūga.During the Fifth Shinobi World War, Arekkusu led his team on a mission into Kumogakure Kairu had recently become a Genin, Arekkusu gave leadership of the mission to Kairu while he went to help Kumo's forces on the front lines. After meeting up with the surviving and out-numbered Kumo ninja, Arekkusu used his Father Flying Thunder God Technique to kill the opposing Iwagakure ninja. He then returned to his team, just in time to save Kairu and Ayaka from another group of Iwa forces, but was too late to save Kurisu. When Kairu and Ayaka recovered from the ordeal, Arekkusu helped them complete the mission. He was born in Kumogakure,and succeefully became a team Leader of Team 20. Though, the team was short of people Arekkusu found his brother Shinryū Hyūga in Konohagakure and he was looking for a team, so Arekkusu made Team 20 and his brother joined. Arekkusu and Shinryu found a girl named Ayaka Haruno and asked to join their Team she joined after beating Shinryu in a battle,then they found Kairu in Amegakure and he joined without training.The Team became friends and had fun everywhere they was, but when it came to missions they was ninjas.